One and Only
by alwayscastle-jenn
Summary: With Jenny and Ryan planning a wedding, crazy things are to ensue for the 12th. Castle and Beckett are closer than ever, and this might be just what they needed to take that final leap. Mild Season 4 spoilers.
1. It Was Nothing

"Really Lanie, we just shared a hotel room and slept. It was nothing, he insisted."

Kate Beckett had never been the best liar out there. Especially not when Lanie Parish was the person she was lying to. She always seemed to catch her tangled up in the web and figure out the truth behind it all.

But it wasn't really a lie. She and Castle had shared a hotel room, and they had slept, but that wasn't exactly all that had happened.

* * *

><p>8 weeks ago was when it all began. Kate Beckett had gotten the decorated white envelope in the mail. It was adorned with lace, bows and small silver beads. She had been expecting it for a bit now, but holding it in her hand made it all the more real.<p>

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Jenny O'Malley and Kevin Ryan._

She was excited for the event. Watching Jenny and Ryan plan the wedding and everything they were putting in to it, it was going to be wonderful. Watching the lunches between the two spent at the precinct going over every little detail; it had her excited, because Kate Beckett loved weddings. And watching all that was going into this one made it all the more special. Seeing Ryan debate over his best man, only to choose Esposito and make Castle a groomsman, to the cake tasting and the long invitation list. She had watched from a distance as everything fell into place.

In the envelope she also found an RSVP card, it held a spot for her to place her name, and three simple check boxes. Will be attending, will be attending with a guest, or will not be attending, as well, instructions to return the card to the couple by January 22nd. It gave her a little over two weeks to bring the card to Ryan at the precinct. And she was sure it would take exactly that long for her to decide which box she should check exactly.

She clearly would be attending the ceremony, Kevin Ryan was part of her family, so to say, and she wouldn't miss him and Jenny getting married for the world. She still remembered the times where Castle and Esposito would tease him about the "fake" girlfriend, the scared look on Ryan's face when he was trying to decide how to propose, and the infamous precinct proposal, not so long ago.

The only difficult part would be if she would be bringing a guest. Josh was long out of the picture by now. He had been for months. After the events of last summer they had decided that clearly the relationship wasn't working and parted ways. Since the break up Kate hadn't found any interest in anyone in particular, minus the man she called one of her best friends.

Which lead her to the worst part of the situation, she was sure Castle would be bringing someone.

She'd admit that it would hurt. It would be painful to see him with another woman on his arm, his hands on someone else. But she figured that bringing a date would be a good distraction, not nearly enough of one, of that she was sure. But it might be enough to keep her thoughts away from Castle and his date as much as possible.

This was the only reason Kate Beckett disliked weddings. She never wanted to go alone and have to make small talk at the singles table, but finding a suitable date for a wedding when she focused, as much time on dating as she did, was next to impossible.

She set the wedding invitation down and thought about her options. She could ask Castle to go, play it off as a friend situation. They both had to be there. Why drag other people along when they could just go with each other and have a good night with the happy couple, Lanie and Esposito. She could bring someone else from the precinct, they would most likely know Ryan and a lot of the guests there, and she wouldn't necessarily have to worry about entertaining the entire night. Calling in a favor from an old friend was always a good one. Not that she had talked to anyone she would have a favor to call in from in years, then she would have to play the 'catch up with each other' game, and she would really rather not.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing on the table next to the invitation.

"Beckett," she answered, already guessing who was on the phone without having to look at the caller ID.

"Beckett, I'm bored." Castle replied. She simply sighed at his whiney 'I'm bored' plea.

With Martha spending all of her time at the acting school and on the new production she was in, and Alexis off at Stanford, Beckett had known this was coming. Alexis had left a little over a week ago. A tearful goodbye between the two, and promises made to make time for a once a week phone calls. They had grown close in the past few months, of course, only after everything was hashed out between them. But that was a whole other thing in itself.

"How about we meet for lunch at Remy's in an hour?" She asked. She knew Castle had been taking Alexis leaving pretty hard in the last week, and she figured she should probably make an attempt to get out of her apartment even if it was her day off.

"Why Kate, that sounds like a lovely idea. I'll pick you up in 45." He said and she could hear the tone in his voice pick up a little bit. She smiled at this; she was glad that she could help make this adjustment a little bit easier on him.

"No need Castle, I'll meet you there. See you in an hour." And with that she hung up the phone to go and get ready for the day.

She could worry about this wedding business later, right now she needed to pull her partner out of this funk that all this change was putting him in. When she told him she had the day off she had suggested he use it to rest, and write, maybe get some household chores done. But clearly he had done none of the above. She wasn't surprised he was calling her bored. Castle was a little kid, he needed attention and social situations, and with everyone else at the loft busy with their own lives, he turned to her.

She was glad that he had called, at least it meant he wouldn't be spending his time sulking in the loft anymore, and now she could put all these wedding date thoughts out of her mind and spend the day with him.

They had become even closer in the past 6 months if that was even possible. They spent dinner's together, days off; she found the only time she wasn't with him is when they parted ways to sleep. And even than, she had found herself crashing in the guest room at the loft more than once, after an exhausting movie night.

She was happy with how close they had become. But it scared her still. Castle was one of the few people on the earth that really _knew_ her.

What scared her most was where their relationship was heading. As they became closer, she knew they where inching towards _that_ line. The line that once they crossed, there was no going back, the point in their relationship that would change it all.

She was eager to finally take their relationship there, she had had feelings for Richard Castle for a long time, but things always seemed to get in the way for the two of them, and she had decided that this time she wasn't going to let it. After the last year, and everything that had happened, she was finally ready to dive into it with him. But she wasn't going to rush into anything; she was going to let it play its course. It would happen when it was meant to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who gave my first chapter a chance! As you can see this will be based on the fact that Ryan and Jenny are going to be planning a wedding this season. If you wanted to hit the blue button right down there and leave me something (nice, mean, criticism, I'm up for anything) I would be eternally grateful.<strong>

**Now for a little more on the story, I have the first 10 chapters planned right now, and 3 written. I just started this last night, so I've been getting it out crazy fast. This idea popped in my head and I just had to write it, so hopefully I can have the chapters up rather quick for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you are excited for the ride!**

**-Jenn**


	2. We Could Always Go Together

Chapter 2: We Could Always Go Together

January 22nd had come far too quickly for Kate Beckett's liking. She sat at her desk, the RSVP card for Ryan and Jenny's wedding on her desk in front of her, the tiny little check boxes starting back at her. Did she check plus one and hope to find a date by the wedding? Did she check that she was attending alone and hope that Castle was doing the same, or that she would at least be able to get through the night? He had been extremely unhelpful when she had asked him about it earlier that week.

"_So Castle, have you given Ryan your RSVP card yet?" She asked, trying to bring up the matter as casually as possible._

"_Nope, still figuring things out," He replied. His cryptic self as usual, wait a second, Castle was never cryptic, that was her. What was going on here?_

"_You do realize you are supposed to RSVP by next week right?" She asked with her infamous 'Oh Castle'__**,**__ look following._

"_I know," He replied, "just getting the last minute stuff together. Have you handed in your RSVP card Katherine Beckett?" He asked back with a raise of his eyebrows. But unfortunately for him, his expression didn't faze her in the least._

"_Not yet, but I will soon, I'm just working things out too," She replied just as cryptically back at him. This conversation had gotten her absolutely nowhere. All she wanted to know was if he was bringing a date, because if he was, which was the most likely, she really had to find someone to go with._

"Ahh, the famous, which attending box to check," Castle said announcing his presence at the precinct, setting her latte down next to her on his desk and taking his place in his seat next to her. She hadn't expected him nearly this early, it was barely 8am, if she had would have made sure that her RSVP card was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know if I'm bringing a date yet," she said honestly. He had already seen her mulling over which to choose, there was no point in trying to hide it now.

"You know we could always go together Kate, I haven't found anyone I'd like to bring either." He told her this with that genuine smile of his, his blue eyes had their little bit of sparkle back to them, and it was something she had seen so rarely in the past month that she didn't even realize she had missed it.

"Oh so what I'm just your backup then am I Castle?" She said letting the joking tone play along her words.

"What? No, Kate, I-" He stuttered, she really had caught him off guard with that one.

"I'm joking Castle, calm down." She said laughter lacing the sentence. "I think that a great idea Castle." She said with a smile. He looked up and matches her look, a small grin growing on his face much like hers had done only second ago.

"But just one question, who checks what box then?" She played. She tried to pull it off jokingly, but she really did want to know what he thought. Were they going as each other's date, or were they both just going single?

"Well now, why don't you just check off that not attending box there, and I'll put you on mine. We will just let Ryan and Jenny know that's the plan." He said pulling out his already filled out RSVP card, with the plus one box checked.

"Just went ahead and assumed I'd say yes did you?"

"That or I was going to have to bring some blonde bimbo to Ryan's wedding, so thank you for saving my from that."

She put down not attending on her card, writing a note on the back that she would be attending as Castle's date. Once this got out the precinct was going to have a cow. Everyone of importance at the 12th had already noticed the close-ness between the two lately, more so than usual, so this would just give them a field day. But Beckett found herself extremely at ease with the situation. She was going to Ryan and Jenny's wedding with Castle. This was her letting things play out and she was happy about it.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by slowly, thanks to the easy case of the cheating wife killing the husband for his money. It was no match for the set of detectives at the 12th. Castle was leaving the precinct for the night, heading home to start dinner for him and Kate. Being a Friday night it was tradition, or it had become so, for them to do dinner and a movie night after. They were on the 4th Star Wards movie. They had planned to watch them all in a night or two, but the reality of how tired they both were after a full week of cases; they just couldn't get through more than one or two. As Castle said his goodbyes, Beckett knew exactly what was coming. They two boys eyed her cautiously from their desks.<p>

"So, I see you are going to the wedding as Castle's date." Esposito said, him and Ryan rolling in their chairs towards Beckett's desk.

"Care to tell us about that one?" Ryan added.

"Nope." Kate said. She knew the small smile that formed on her face when Esposito said the words Castle's date wouldn't be missed by either of them.

"Come on Beckett!" Ryan whined.

"Ya you can't just do that, blow it of nonchalantly, because it's a big deal."

"Whatever you say boys, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish up this paper work so I can go home at a half decent hour tonight. The two of you may want to do the same." Kate added and got back down to the small stack sitting on her desk. She had gotten through most of it, and the rest wouldn't take long, but anything to get away from the questions of her fellow detectives.

"Don't think this is over Beckett." Esposito yelled over at her from his desk. "I know this one medical examiner that will be dying to hear this bit of information." Kate's head snapped up at his last sentence. She had told Lanie earlier in the day of the newfound situation, she couldn't let her hear it from Esposito; she would get an even bigger earful if she had.

"Too bad I told her when I was down at the morgue today, but good try." She ended the sentence with a small laugh, she really did love to get at the guys, and she knew from the moment date came out of Castle's mouth that morning that it would do exactly that. Not that it would last long, they would have the information out of Castle by Monday morning for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed, or added this story or myself to an alert, thank you! It means more than you can ever imagine!<br>As promised I got this Chapter up this afternoon! Its a little shorter, but I didn't want to add more than I needed to and I got the point across that was needed. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter three is written and needs some major editing, but hopefully I can get it up tomorrow night for you guys! It a super long one! And as always, please hit that button right there (that blue one, I know you see it!) and leave me some feedback! I love it! Thanks for reading and hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	3. Intentions, Choices and Realizations

**Chapter 3: Intentions, chances, and realizations.**

**Disclaimer: Here I am on Chapter 3 realizing I haven't written a single one of these. Well I hope you all know I am not Andrew Marlowe, unless of course he is a poor university student, and female. Which I'm pretty sure he's not, and I am, so unfortunately, sure I own nothing Castle related.**

* * *

><p>Ryan, Castle and Esposito were on round four or five, or something along those lines, at the Old Haunt. Castle had tried to plan a huge bachelor party, but after Ryan's wishes, they had decided on a small night of fun and drinking at the Castle's bar a week before the wedding.<p>

"So Castle, what exactly are your intentions with our fine detective next weekend?" Esposito asked. They boys had been questioning him for weeks about the situation. He had already told them how they had gotten to the point of going together, and may have let slip a few details of how the two were closer than ever right now.

"You two will never let me be with this will you?" Castle asked with a sigh, taking another swig of his beer.

"Nope, sorry Castle, but we've got to protect our detective. We demand to know your intentions for this date." Ryan replied.

"Come on Castle, you have to tell us. You know we will just find out sooner or later anyways." Esposito added, as he went to pick up another round of beers for themselves.

"Fine, if you really want to know." Castle said with a sigh, it was going to be a long night.

"You guys know I have feelings for Beckett, that much is clear. I'm taking her to the Hamptons before the wedding. She has the weekend off and she should get a chance to relax, and I've been dying to get her out there. I figured I would get a room at the hotel where the reception is being held too. It will have two rooms, two beds; it will be up to her at the end of the night. But I want to lay it all on the line, tell her how much I care for her and want to be with her. If she shoots me down than we are partners and friends, nothing more, but I really hope that's not the case." Castle finished his little speech and looked at the two men sitting across from him.

"Well Ryan you know what this means," Esposito replied.

"Why yes, I believe I do Esposito."

"Castle is growing up! What are we going to do when he doesn't want to play with us anymore and he's all grown up with Beckett and spending all his time with her?" Esposito joked, the guys were both laughing and playing around with it. Castle was glad, the night was supposed to be fun, and although it took a bit of a more serious turn there he was glad they were able to play it up.

"Well boys, I had to grow up eventually. And its not like I don't spend all my time with Beckett now." He laughed along with the boys.

"That you have right Castle, don't think we haven't noticed her sneaking out early with you." Esposito gave him a more serious look and then laughed. The boys clinked their beers together.

If Castle had any luck they were all going to be paired off soon, Ryan married to Jenny, Esposito and Lanie in their serious relationship and hopefully he and Beckett finally taking that plunge. He was glad that this night made it clear they would still be able to have fun as the guys even if that were to happen.

* * *

><p>"Kate, are you even paying attention to what I am saying?" Lanie asked her. "You've been spaced out all day. What is going on in that pretty little head of yours girl?" She asked. "Whatever it is it can wait, we need to find dresses for this wedding. As much as Castle would love for you to go naked, I'm sure Ryan and Jenny wouldn't appreciate that."<p>

Kate was brought back to reality at Lanie words of Castle and naked, because that was helping her case right now. Castle had dropped the bombshell on her last night that he expected her to go along with each and every one of his plans for the weekend of the wedding. Apparently he was taking the fact that she was his date very seriously. He didn't give her a clue into any of these plans that he spoke of, but Beckett was good, she would get some information out of him in the next two weeks.

"It's Castle and the fact that you are his wedding date isn't it? Who am I kidding, of course it is." Lanie added. "Have you finally come to your senses about that man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lanie." Kate replied. "We are just going to the wedding together because neither of us wanted to go alone or drag along another person, it's not a big deal." Kate had been trying to play the _its not a big deal _angle for weeks now. Ever since it had gotten out that her and Castle would be going to the wedding together. But she knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Girl, it's a huge deal." Lanie scolded. "You two are each others dates, and from what I've heard he's got big plans." Had Kate told Lanie about Castle saying he was planning stuff for the weekend? Or did she get that from somewhere else. She honestly couldn't remember. Her mind was anywhere but on dress shopping today.

"Okay, we are going to a different store. You are not here with me at all. Lets get you out of your head and into dress shopping right now, because at this rate you _**will**_ be going to the wedding naked." Kate laughed as Lanie dragged her out of the store and out into the cold New York winter. They had closed three cases this week and this was the first chance her or Lanie had gotten a break to find dresses since the invitations had gone out.

So now Kate Beckett was hunting the streets of New York, with her best friend, for the perfect dress to wear. She wanted Castle's jaw to drop when he saw her. Not that that would be particularly difficult, Castle was always wowed when she got dressed up, but she really wanted to make him see her in a different light at the wedding.

"Alright, now we are finding you a dress in here. This is one of the biggest dress stores in the city. There has to be one." Lanie announced pulling her into the nearest dress shop.

"Lanie, I'm telling you, just pick something out and I'll wear it. You know I'm not picky." Kate said with a sigh, she didn't mind shopping, but she swore they had been at this all day.

"We are going to make writer boy's jaw drop Kate, which means we don't need just any dress. We need the perfect dress." Kate smiled at Lanie's comment, even with her downplaying the situation she was glad that secretly the two women were on the same page.

* * *

><p>Before Kate knew she was being shoved into a dressing room with what looked like the entire dress selection in the store.<p>

"Let's go Kate, I don't want to spend all day here, get your head in the game!" Lanie yelled to her from the other side of the door. They had found Lanie a dress earlier in the day, one of the first she tried on, and here Kate was, trying on what felt like her millionth dress of the day, with no such luck.

She pulled the first dress off its hanger, admiring it. It was a gorgeous dress, _definitely something that would make Castle swallow his tongue_, she thought. She put the dress on and circled watching herself in the mirror. It hit mid thigh, exactly the length she wanted. It was tight, but not too tight for the formal occasion that the wedding was going to be. The beaded halter straps made her eyes pop and the cut out at the back was in the exact spot that Castle loved to rest his hands. Which meant he would be coming in contact with her skin all night, and the thought made her blush, this was definitely the dress.

As she stepped out of the fitting room to show Lanie she saw the semi-evil grin form on her friends face.

"Damn girl." Lanie said standing up and eyeing Kate in the dress. "He is not going to know what hit him. Or be able to keep his hands off you all night." Late smiled and Kate found herself looking at the ground, not wanting Lanie to see the full effect of her comment, as a grin spread across Kate's face.

"And don't think I don't see that smile and blush Kate Beckett. You can't hide anything from me. I know you are excited for this wedding for much more than the ceremony. And to be honest, I'm glad you're finally giving him a chance Kate. You both deserve it."

_Busted_, was all Kate could think. "Thanks Lanie," she replied. "I really can't hide a thing from you."

"And you call yourself a detective…" Lanie said with a laugh. "Now get your butt out of that dress and lets go grab lunch so you can tell me just how excited you are for this night!"

Kate listened, changed back into her jeans and winter wear, so the two could head off to chat the day away. Kate Beckett was excited for a date, or a kind of date. She really didn't know what Castle was thinking this was exactly. I mean he had asked her to be his date, but he hadn't said it in that many words. It had been more of a casual thing. But then after their conversation over dinner last night, she had just been left more confused.

"_How's the Thai?" Castle asked her. They were spending the night in at his place watching Serenity. After a week full of cases it was what they both needed._

"_Delicious," Kate replied. "How's yours?"_

"_Amazing as always," he said taking his spot next to her on the couch._

"_Oh I had been meaning to tell you," He started. "For the wedding weekend, don't even think about planning anything. Pack a bag with the stuff you will need for the night and leave the rest up to me."_

"_Cas-" She started but was cut off by his finger being placed over her lips._

"_Nope, don't start Kate. You are my date and you have to go along with each and everything I plan. No ifs, ands, or butts." He finished pulling his hand away from her. She was speechless. She didn't have any words left in her brain to say to him. And it wasn't exactly a normal thing for Kate Beckett to be left speechless._

"_Umm, okay. I guess, Castle. But no funny business." She said with a stern look on her face, which didn't last long as he turned to match her look and she broke out into a smile._

"_Why of course not, Detective Beckett, how could you even think I would do such a thing." He feigned hurt, a hand going over his 'broken' heart. _

"_But really Kate, the weekend will be my treat, I mean I did ask you to be my date. It's the least I can do."_

Kate smiled at the thought of the conversation. _My date._ She was thinking that this was meaning the exact same thing to Castle as it was to her. It made her stomach turn with nerves and anticipation. She doubted that one simple night would really change all that much between them, they were just going to a wedding together, it wasn't the huge deal that everyone was making it out to be, she didn't think, or was it? The more she over analyzed, the more she found herself confused and questioning everything. The weekend just had to get there quicker, because once it came she was sure she would finally be able to stop questioning things. It was going to be a good weekend; things finally being cleared up between them, at least that was what she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are seriously amazing. And I know I said I would have this up yesterday, but the ending gave me some issues, so thank you for your patience! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Just hit that button right there and leave me a few words, (or a lot, I'd be okay with either really!) and I hope to have the next chapter up for you guys tomorrow night. Chapter four has been giving me a ton of issues, but I'm working with it and its finally starting to get there! As always, I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm really excited for what the next two hold for our favourite non-couple! <strong>

**-Jenn**

**Ps. (If, of course, you are still reading this) Longest chapter yet! It just went on and on and I hope it didn't drag too much. But there was a ton to fit in! **


	4. You Wouldn't be Here if you Didn't Want,

**Chapter 4: You Wouldn't be Here if you didn't Want to be.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could tell you guys that over the course of the last few days I somehow came to own Castle, but sadly I still don't.**

* * *

><p>The Friday before the wedding Kate Beckett stood in her apartment still dressed in her pajamas and contemplated what she needed to get done before that afternoon. The team had been given Friday, the weekend and Monday off for the wedding, and so far the only thing Castle had told her about the upcoming weekend was that they were leaving in the Friday afternoon. The wedding wasn't until Sunday, but she knew by now that he obviously had something up his sleeve.<p>

It was only 7 am, and she was awaiting a text from Castle with more details. She figured he would probably roll out of bed in the next few hours and she had time for a run and a shower before then.

Pulling on her running gear, her hat and mitts, she was off. She loved to run, even in the winter, as long as there hadn't been a major snowfall in the past few days, the sidewalks would be generally clear. She was lucky it wasn't a freezing morning like it had been recently. But spring was right around the corner. It kept peeking out and hiding away once again, but it would be no time till it was here for good.

Running gave Kate a chance to clear her mind, to not focus on what this weekend held. She was glad for the chance to clear her mind, because it had been going a mile a minute for as long as she could remember lately. Running was definitely working well for her at the moment; it was just what she needed. But when she neared her apartment, after doing her normal run, only twenty minutes later, she wished that she had gone slower, taken a longer route, anything to prolong the clear mind it gave her.

* * *

><p>Castle finally sent Kate some details at almost 10 am. <em>What a sleepy head<em> she thought. He told her simply to pack for three nights, bring everything she needed for that and the wedding; he would be picking her up at noon, and not to worry about a thing. She wished he had given her more than that. The detective in her wanted to interrogate him for details. What exactly was this weekend going to entail. And why were they heading out to Garden City already when the wedding wasn't until Sunday afternoon, so many questions and so little answers.

Noon rolled around quickly as Beckett packed all of her things she assumed she may need for the weekend and received the text from castle that he waiting for her out back.

As she walked out of her apartment building to the parking lot in the back she found Castle leaning against a silver SUV that she had never seen before. The outside was shiny and sleek, but rugged at the same time, clearly built to withstand the horrible winter in New York City, yet the inside full of buttons and switches, things to play with and controls for the vehicle. She was soon not surprised that Castle owned this car at all, it had him written all over it.

"Nice car, Castle," She said as he opened the back of the SUV for her to throw her overnight bag in.

"I thought you may like it detective, but one thing you wont enjoy so much," He replied. "I'm driving." He said as he jangled the keys in his hand towards her only to quickly snatch them away and walk around to the driver's side and climb in. Beckett simply shook her head, sighed and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Don't get used to this Castle." She said. He just grinned at her and pulled out of her parking lot.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going Castle?" Beckett asked. They had been on the road for less than five minutes and she was already itching to know what exactly his plans were for this weekend.

"Ahh, Katherine Beckett? Getting antsy about not knowing what this weekend entails, are we?" Castle asked with a laugh. "Well get used to it. My lips are sealed." He finished while pursing his lips together.

"I know exactly how to get those lips of yours unsealed Rick." She said with a raise of an eyebrow and a sly little grin.

"Do you now?" He replied matching her previous look.

"Castle- the road!" She yelled realized that they were caught in the look they shared. Rick quickly snapped his head back to the road as she began to laugh. He was completely fine and there was nothing to worry about. But Kate knew once he had given he that look and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth that she needed something good to get him.

"You may have won that round Beckett, but like you said, don't get used to it."

Her laughter filled the sounds of the car and Castle smiled. He had the radio playing quietly in the background for a reason, and now he remembered why, he didn't want the radio to drown out the sounds of the lovely Katherine Beckett. He had grown to love her laugh, hearing it more often in the past few months than ever before. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her, and that sound; it was music to his ears. As he snuck glances at her sitting in the seat next to him he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"But really Castle, can I at least have a hint to where we are going?" She asked. She knew they were headed in the direction of the wedding currently, and that they were just about to leave town, but she wanted to know more than that.

"We aren't going to Garden City until Sunday I'll tell you that."

"Castle," she groaned. That was almost no information. They were headed somewhere east, but not to the city the wedding was held in until Sunday, so she had no clue as to where he was taking her for the next two days. And that was when it dawned on her. Some detective she was, not figuring this out sooner. What was east of New York City that would be likely for Castle to take her? The Hamptons. She should have figured that one out much sooner.

Kate found herself grinning like a schoolgirl as she kicked off her boots and pulled her feet up into the seat, crossing her legs underneath her. She was finally making it out to the Hamptons with Rick. It made he happy and sad at the same time. It brought back the memories of the last time he invited her out here, and although it hurt, she was glad that he was surprising her with a small trip out here before the wedding. Even if she didn't get to wear that string bikini he wanted to see her in because it was the middle of February.

She decided to keep this newfound bit of information to herself and play dumb. Castle was trying to surprise her, and she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

><p>As they found themselves driving for almost two hours, Kate curled up in the passenger seat; quietly singing along with the radio that was playing softly and watching the scenery go by. She watched as it changed from the tall skyscrapers, traffic, noisy, back drop she was used to highway roads cars zooming by each other, to quaint country roads, snow covered, and tree's with no leaves but icicles in place, and finally the roads that were lined with the mansions.<p>

Kate found herself thinking how gorgeous it was here. She couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like in the summer time. She would be able to smell the ocean, feel the breeze in her hair, and hear the sound of the waves crashing. She would have to make a point to ensure that a trip did indeed happen back out here in the summer. She could still remember Castle's words the first time he invited her out here, the ocean and her being able to lay out and get a tan. It sounded like the perfect way to spend the few days of vacation she took every summer.

Castle slowed the SUV, and turned into a long driveway. The house was gigantic. It was the only thing that Kate could think. It was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before, let alone step foot in. But as Castle parked the car at the rotunda at the end of the driveway, steps away from the front door, Kate found herself nervous. He had yet to say anything since their joking comments in the car as they left New York.

"Welcome to the Hamptons KB," he said coming around her side of the car. He desperately wanted to pull her into a hug. He could see the wonder and amazement and terror written all over her face. He knew she had figured it out long before they had gotten here just exactly where he was taking her, he knew if she hadn't she wouldn't be speechless right now.

"You finally managed to get me out to the Hampton's house Castle." She said turning to him with a smile gracing her lips.

"I know you figured it out on the drive Kate, I could see it in your eyes, the annoyed look in them left and you were smiling to yourself. Don't think I didn't see that." And that was when he decided to go for it. Pulling Kate into his arms. He forgot that it was the middle of winter and they were standing outside in the cold. She wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head down just a bit to lie on his shoulder. In her boots she didn't come eye to eye with him. She was just a little bit shorter, like when she would be in the loft in her bare feet. He loved when he was able to bend his head and bury his nose in her hair. It was one of those simple things about her, yet he was completely taken aback by it.

He unwrapped his arms from her as he felt her shiver the tiniest bit.

"Go on in Kate," he said handing her the keys, "I'll grab our bags and follow you."

She did as he said, and as she entered the giant house she was instantly warm once again. It smelled like home, strangely like the loft, but with just a little something extra, that she accounted the ocean being responsible for. It was extravagant. High ceilings, decorated with paintings, the Derek Storm novels, and pictures of him, Alexis and Martha.

Kate made her way further into the house, she heard him come in behind her and set their bags down, but she wanted to continue to explore on her own for a little bit. She knew he'd follow behind her and make his presence known shorty.

"Rick, this house-," She said, turning to face him after some time. The two of them had made their way to the kitchen, her exploring and him simply watching from behind. "It's amazing."

He smiled at her comment. She was adorable, searching every inch of the bottom floor not a care in the world that he was watching behind her. She moved to join and sit on the bar stool next to him.

"I love this house Kate." He replied. "And I'm really glad you sort of agreed to come with me this weekend." He smiled.

"Sort of agreed?" She asked. "More like I was kidnapped and brought here. " She laughed, the light in her eyes shining.

"Oh come on Beckett, we both know that you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to." He said, matching her grin.

"Now let me show you the guest room so you can get settled, and I'll make us some dinner. I've got big plans for us tomorrow detective." He announced, ushering her back to the front room to grab their bags.

She couldn't help but smile. She was glad they were here, they would get a chance to relax before the wedding, and she found more and more these days that she wanted to spend all of her time with Richard Castle. And in the Hampton's, in his amazing house, going to Ryan and Jenny's wedding in a few days, she couldn't think of a better way to be spending it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys for the incredible reviews. I was actually floored at the responses from the last chapter. You guys are amazing and your kind words give me all the inspiration in the world! So let me know what you think of this one! I struggled with it in some parts, simply not knowing where to take our favourite writer and detective. But I'm happy with how it turned out. It was not the original plan, but after choosing the wedding location and seeing that it was close to the Hampton's I just had to. So leave me some feedback, and hopefully either tomorrow or Wednesday I can have Chapter 5 up!<strong>


	5. Just Go With It

**Chapter 5: Just Go With It**

**Disclaimer: This chapter here, it makes me wish I wrote for Castle, because seeing this on my tv screen would be amazing, but I have no such luck.**

* * *

><p>Kate awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face; she turned to reach for her phone to check the time to discover that it was after 11 am. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that late. Although she was sure it was because she and Castle had stayed up drinking wine and talking into the wee hours of the night last night.<p>

Her mind went back to the events of last night. The amazing stuffed chicken dinner with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables he made them, and the to die for cheesecake for dessert. The way their conversation flowed as the sat facing each other on the couch. The classic bottle of red wine he brought out and the too few many glasses Kate drank, making her just slightly more giggly and touchy feeling than she normally was.

She remember that by the end of the night they no longer sat at opposite end of the couch facing each other, but rather cuddled together in the middle, his arm encircling her back tracing patterns on her arm with his finger tips, he legs strewn over his own and head on his shoulder.

It was finally nearing almost 2 am when he forced her up to bed. She had been falling asleep on his shoulder for almost an hour at that point. He made a joke about the fact that of course he wanted to sleep with her, but the couch was not the most ideal location for that. She had laughed and disentangled herself from him. The two walked to the second floor, where outside of her room he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, before saying goodnight.

To say that things had changed between them would be an understatement. But nothing that had happened this weekend was an unusual occurrence anymore. It scared Kate a little; just how close they were right now.

She climbed out of bed and stretched, when she heard a soft knock at her door before Castle poked his head in.

"Morning, sleepy head." He said with a smile, opening the door to the room fully to lean against the doorframe.

"You don't get to call me sleepy head when you kept me up until all hours of the night with wine." She protested coming to sit on the bed as he smiled at her protests.

"Well I'm making pancakes downstairs my dear detective, and they will be ready in twenty minutes. So how about you get ready for the day and come join me down there." He said flashing her his very famous Castle grin. "Don't even think of crawling back into that bed KB," he added. "We've got a full day ahead, so up you get." He shouted the last part to her as he left her to get ready and headed back to the main floor.

She smiled at the fact that he was downstairs making pancakes. How domestic of the two of them. But, he really did make the best pancakes she had ever tasted she couldn't deny that. They were simply amazing.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Kate found herself upstairs bundling up and being rushed into Castle's SUV once again with no knowledge of where she was going or what they were going to be doing.<p>

A short drive later Castle was parking the SUV in small parking lot. The snow covered shore directly in front of them. Hoping out of the vehicle he hurried around to her side, opening the door for her. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"You do realize I can open my own car door Castle?" She asked.

"I do KB, but you also said you would go along with anything I had planned this weekend, and me being the perfect gentleman is apart of that very plan." He said holding his hand out for her once she had her mittens on, which she gladly took and allowed him to lead the way. As they neared the beach and she took in the scenery she realized where exactly he had brought her, Montauk beach.

He lead her up the path to the lighthouse, their surroundings were gorgeous. The sun shining brightly, making the small traces of snow that covered the rocky beach glisten. The waves crashing up onto the rocks, was the only sound to be heard other than the crunch of their footsteps. It was perfection.

They reached the edge of the cliff, the lighthouse behind them now, Rick pulling Kate in front of him and wrapping his arms around her.

"This is gorgeous." She said. It was the only thought that came to her. The beauty of it all astounded her.

"I know." He whispered into her ear, then moving to place a kiss into her hair.

She felt safe in his arms, safe and happy, like nothing could happen to ruin this moment. He took away the pain that was in her life, made her forget all the horrible things that had ever happened.

"Just keep watching. It get's better." He added.

And then when she thought he couldn't possibly be right, it couldn't get better than it already was, she noticed that there were seals in the distance. You could see them as they swam closer to the shore. She was sure there was a giant grin plastered on her face, but she couldn't care, everything about that moment was too much to not have a smile grace her lips.

"I don't think there are words for how amazing this is Castle."

"Me and Alexi discovered it a few years back, she's the only other person I've ever brought out here." He replied.

And it was in that moment that Kate knew she had to do it. She turned in his arms and glanced at him. Noticing the short height gap that was between them when she had her flat boots on, rather than the heels she normally wore.

She really didn't know who leaned in first; she only knew that their lips met. It was a soft kiss, unlike the one they had shared before. It was light and playful, teasing almost. She felt his teeth graze her bottom lip and was surprised at the small moan she let out. She broke away, needing to take a deep breath and slow her heart rate, she was sure that she heard her name play along his lips as she tore hers away from his own.

"Kate-" He started, still trying to wrap his head around what exactly had just happened. "Should we talk about this?" He started but she cut him off.

"Just go with it, Castle," she interrupted him. He nodded placing his lips to hers once again. This time it was short and sweet, like it was something they could do each and everyday for the rest of their lives, and he moved his lips to her forehead and placed a kiss there as well. Letting his lips linger there not wanting to lose the contact. If Kate Beckett was willing to _just go with this_ he certainly wasn't going to be one to protest.

After spending some more time watching the seals the two headed down to the rocky beach and walked along it, simple conversation flowing between them.

Meanwhile Kate's mind was going a mile a minute. Things had changed, but they hadn't at the same time. They were still Kate and Rick, best friends, partners, but now possibly something more. This was so much different then that last kiss they had shared. It wasn't undercover, there weren't any boyfriends in the picture, and it certainly had many more feelings involved.

* * *

><p>After walking down the entire beach the chill of winter finally hit the two.<p>

"Back to car?" Castle asked her. Kate nodded.

"I never realized how chilly out it was," she replied. They were lucky it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been in New York that winter, but it certainly wasn't warm enough to be spending hours on end outdoors.

"I'm guessing you have more plans for the day?" She asked as they settled into the warmth of the SUV.

"Katherine Beckett, I'm ashamed you would even ask, it's barely three o'clock. Of course I have more plans." He laughed.

The drive was short and when Castle pulled the SUV back up to the house. Puzzled Kate got out of the SUV and followed him inside.

"You know Castle, coming back to the house really isn't what most people would call plans." She said removing her coat and boots and he did the same.

"Why do you ever doubt me Beckett?" He asked turning to face her. "We are just stopping here to change and have some hot chocolate. There are more plans from where this mornings came from, I promise." Kate smiled at this. Considering how great this morning was.

She climbed the stairs to the guest room to change into a few less layers. Settling on a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Until Castle informed her what the plan for the evening was she didn't exactly know what she needed to be wearing. And she was almost sure he mentioned something about hot chocolate once they had gotten back from the beach.

Kate walked to the en suite of the guest room to freshen up and her thoughts when back to the events of the day. Had she really told Castle they should _just go with it_? She felt her fingers trace along her bottom lip. She could still taste him, feel hips lips on hers, and feel his teeth nip, at that very lip.

Going with it had always worked for the two of them. It had saved their lives numerous times; it was how this very partnership had started out. She couldn't think of a better thing in the world to do. There would be time for serious discussions, and time for figuring everything out later. Right now she wanted to bask in this happiness, just live in the moment of whatever was happening between the two of them.

Kate walked back downstairs to see Rick sitting on the couch sipping his cup of hot chocolate and hers sitting on the table waiting. She sat down next to him and grabbed her cup, blowing on it slightly and bringing it to her lips to taste it. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side, which she willingly cuddled into.

"You know, this weekend has been great so far Castle, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble." She said.

"It wasn't trouble at all Kate, nothing for you is ever trouble." He replied. "I don't think I've seen you smile nearly as much at one time as this weekend. And that alone is enough for me, and I needed this too. With Alexis gone now, I needed to escape. And you are the perfect escape." He finished, leaving a kiss in her hair before she turned up to place her lips to his. This kissing thing seemed to be becoming a regular thing for them today, but they both broke away smiles plastered across their faces.

"So we are just going with this KB?" He asked.

"Always Rick," she replied. "Its us, we always just go with it. And this is something I definitely want to go with."

He gave her a soft peck before she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with happiness.

"Don't even think about falling asleep my dear detective, you know I have more plans for us." He said with a lighter tone to his voice as he raised his eyebrows at her. She simply laughed at his gesture.

"Whatever you say Castle, but I distinctly remember you promising me no funny business this weekend, and I'm holding you to that." She laughed.

The two of them sat there like that, lost in their own thoughts before Rick insisted she go and get ready for the next stage of his plans. He told her nothing extremely elegant, but nothing too casual at the same time. So she went upstairs to put on a nicer top and her leather boots, so that they could head out for whatever it was that Rick Castle had planned next for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I got completely carried away with this chapter. It totally was not supposed to go like this at all, and what happened in this chapter, it was supposed to be happening much later in the story, but sure enough our favourite detective and writer hijacked my story and this is the result.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please as always click that little blue button there and leave me some feedback. Also, I am still replying to all your amazing reviews from the last chapter! Thank you for them as always, you guys are amazing. So I will be getting back to you soon, but this chapter pretty much wrote itself and I just had to get it done!**


	6. Just Teasing me, are you?

**Chapter 6: Just Teasing me, are you?**

**Disclaimer: I've decided I would really like to write for Castle, because that means I would be in LA and it would be awesome, I wouldn't be living in my small town in Canada that is not exciting and not warm like LA.**

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick walked along the streets of East Hampton, shoulders brushing. In the winter months the town was not nearly as busy, there were a few other people out and about, but most of the houses here were only occupied in the summer months. The streets were quiet and cold, as the winter chill had set in with full force now that the sun was no longer shinning.<p>

Rick led the way, down the main street and then turned onto a few back ones, until the reached a small pub. It was named Rowdy Hall; Kate took in from the small sign that hung above. There was a vast empty patio, she was sure would be bustling with customers in the summer months, but clearly grew vacant in this winter cold. The place itself was a tucked into a little nook behind Main Street.  
>As they entered she took in the sights and smells of the place. The wood burning fire place in the back, the smell of whiskey hitting her nostrils, and Ricks hand finding the small of her back, as he led her to a comfy booth at the back of the pub, nodding to the man behind the bar.<p>

"I knew you'd love this place Kate," He said slipping into the booth next her after hanging their jackets on the hook at the edge of their booth. She smiled at his comment.

"It seems really cozy," She replied.

"The food is great too." He said as the waitress came and brought them menus.

Kate decided on the mussels and Rick was getting the house burger, both of course with a glass of wine. He told her the story of how he found the place. Just generally discovering the town when he first moved here and he had seen it. Then after the divorce with Gina, a week when she had been taking care of Alexis and he had gotten away from the city he needed a drink and something to distract him, he found this little place and had been coming back ever since.

Their conversation continued to flow over dinner, talking about anything and everything. It has always been easy between them. One would assume that with the amount of time they spent together, they would run out of things to talk about, but that was never the case. Especially as they grew even more comfortable with each other over the past months, it seemed like there was no topic off limits between the two of them anymore.

When they had both finished their overflowing plates, feeling like they were so full they would never need to eat again, when their wine glasses were empty and the dessert plates were completely cleaned they headed back towards Castle's house.

They walked slowly along the street, her gloved fingers intertwining with his bare ones, and she could feel the heat of his hands even through the fabric. The glow of the street laps casting shadows along their faces. The partners were silent. Both of them lost within their own thoughts.

Castle's thumb was tracing absentmindedly along her hand. That was one thing she had noticed about him in the last few months, his hands were always moving; they were never still. Whether they were tracing patterns on her skin, drumming against his own thigh, or playing with the strands of her hair, they were always doing something. She never minded though, it was something simple that she really enjoyed about him. Feeling his fingertips run along her bare skin, it lit in on fire, gave her goose bumps, made her want to grab him and kiss him right then and there.

They turned down the street that Castle's place was own and Kate was extremely glad. The day with Castle had been amazing. But now there was nothing she wanted more than to curl up with him on the couch and get some sleep.

As much as Castle had promised her no funny business and she had promised to hold him to that one, dozing off in his arms last night had been something she never wanted to forget, and she wanted to do it every night from then on. She had felt safe in his arms, he had always been protective of her, at sometimes maybe a little too much, but when his arms were wrapped tightly around her as she headed towards sleep, she couldn't think of anything better.

The two poured themselves into the house, both clearly exhausted from the events of the day.

It was only a little after 9pm, far too early for the two to warrant parting for the night to sleep, so Kate decided on a bath and Castle had said he was going to go and read a little bit, he would be in his room, and she could come find him when she was done.

Kate found cherry scented bubble bath when she investigated the washroom. He knew her too well, and the large tub in here was too much for her to pass up.

She didn't spend long in the bath, soaking her muscles, relaxing a bit, but no more than 30 minutes later she had climbed out and threw on pajama pants and an old NY police academy shirt that fit her just a little small these days.

She padded down to Castle's room feeling completely relaxed. His door was half open so she poked her head in first. Sure enough he way lying on his back stretched out on top of the covers, his nose buried in the newest Patterson novel.

"Keeping up with the competition are you?" She teased from the doorway. He set the book down giving her his full attention.

"Got to see what the boys are coming up with these days, ya know," He replied, "Can't have them beating me out." He laughed.

She walked over sitting on the edge of his bed, and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What's that look for?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I guess," He replied, "But you know, you are always welcome right here." He said motioning next him.

"And what happened to no funny business Mr. Castle?" She asked, teasing him as she inched closer to sit cross-legged next to him.

"I swear to keep my hands to myself detective, if not you have full permission to cuff me." He said holding his hands up like he was innocent and sliding up higher on the bed to rest his head and upper back against the head board.

"I will hold you to that one," She said cuddling into his side, his one hand automatically moving to run up and down her arm.

"Rick…" was all she said, drawing out his name as long as possible.

"Really KB, you can handcuff me if you choose, but something tells me you aren't going to."

She smiled, turning to bury her face into his shoulder to hide her expression.

"I definitely won that one." He said placing a kiss in her hair.

"You did not, Castle," She replied. "If I had cuffs with me, you would be in them right now."

"Is that a threat, detective Beckett?" He asked, but she didn't miss the sultry tone of his voice.

"Mmm, it just might be Mr. Castle." She replied slowly running the tips of her fingers along his chest.

"Oh, now you are just going tease me are you?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Oh, I'll show you teasing, Richard Castle." She said moving to straddle his hips and lower her mouth to his own. The kiss was sweet and light at first, her teasing him, but when she felt his hands move from her back to bury themselves in her hair she lost all control. She felt his tongue run along bottom lip, just after he had pulled it into his mouth, teeth nipping at it. She opened her mouth to the kiss, feeling his tongue battling with her own. She moved to tangle her legs with his, her body running along the length of his. Their mouths battled for dominance, her nails running over his neck and scalp, his running along her sides to the back of her thighs and back up. He began toying with the hem of her academy t-shirt, and she felt his fingertips brush the small of her back. He was lighting her body on fire with each and every movement of his hands, and she wasn't planning on doing anything to stop him.

"Kate," He said pulling away from her. This could not be happening. They weren't dating, they were friends, heck Richard Castle didn't know what they were. Her forehead was pressed against his, and she lifted her chest off of his, straddling his hips once again, his hands moving to the back of her thighs.

"Kate, I mean as much as I want this, I think maybe we should take things slow. Ya know, figure out what we are doing here before we rush into things?" He finished, mentally kicking himself from stopping them. He had wanted this to happen for more than three years now, but now it was something more. He didn't want things to just be physical with her, he wanted everything. He wanted to her to fall asleep in his arms, and to be able to comfort her after a hard day at the precinct, to be able to laugh with her, he wanted it all.

"You are probably right Castle," she replied, "And I should probably get to bed," she finished as she began to get up but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down to him.

"I didn't say you had to leave, I just said that taking things slow would probably be a good idea. That's all."

"And me staying in your bed is taking things slow?" She questioned.

"I wont make you stay KB, but know that you are more than welcome to stay if you want, and I promise no funny business this time, not that I started it last time." He said with a small laugh at the end, watching a smile grow across her lips.

"I think I'd like to stay Rick, you do make a pretty good pillow. And I guess I can keep my hands to myself," she sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as she moved to cuddle back into his side.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, and his fingertips found her upper arm again, tracing patterns just as they were before.

She found herself drifting into sleep rather quickly. They had had a long day, and tomorrow would be even more eventful. They had to be up early to get ready and be at the hotel the wedding was being held at by 1 pm since the ceremony was set to begin around two. Castle would be standing up next to Ryan as a groomsman, and Esposito as the best man, leaving Kate and Lanie to watch the ceremony. And then dinner and the reception, which she was sure, would last well into the night. She found herself excited yet nervous for that part of the night, especially with the newfound, whatever it was, between her and Castle. They would definitely need to discuss that in the morning before the wedding. Because if they went around acting like they had been the past two days she was sure there would be some questions asked that she didn't know the answer to and didn't want to face yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have to thank all of you so much! You all deserve a 'we just saved New York from a dirty bomb' sized hugs. All of you and your reviews are completely amazing and it makes writing this story just that much better. I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was a ton of fun to write. So just click that little blue button below this and let me know what you thought! As for chapter 7, we are most likely FINALLY going to get to the wedding, it may have to hold off until chapter 8, but know it is coming! Thanks again for everyone who read this, reviewed it, or alerted it or myself! You guys are awesome!<strong>


	7. Keep This Between Us

**Chapter 7: Keep This Between Us**

**Disclaimer: Castle belongs to the genius that is Andrew Marlowe, and I hope you guys have figured out by now that I am not him.**

* * *

><p>Kate awoke to feather light kisses being placed on her neck and shoulders. She was sure that they had set an alarm last night, but clearly Castle had other ideas in how to wake her up.<p>

"Morning," he said placing another kiss to her now bare shoulder. Her t-shirt had been bunched up, she was guessing by him.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked.

"I assumed that you don't smile in your sleep, and you breathing lightened." He answered.

"Watching me sleep, Castle? That's a little creepy." She said turning in his arms to look at him.

"Just admiring, detective." He said placing a kiss to her lips.

"You have morning breath." She informed him, scrunching up her nose. "And what time is it?"

"Don't complain about my morning breath or no more of these for you." He said kissing her again. "And it's a little after 8."

"What time do we have to leave to be at the wedding?" she asked. He was tracing his hands all over her bodily sleepily, and it made it even harder for her concentrate.

"We should be good if we leave around noon." He replied placing more kisses to her neck.

"Castle," she said, shying away from him. "We should probably talk about this before tonight. You can't expect to just come up and kiss me and everyone just act like it's a normal thing." She said, sitting up to look at him.

"Kate," He replied, shifting to lean against the headboard, placing a hand on her knee. "I can understand if you want to keep this to ourselves for a bit." He finished.

"Its not that I don't want people to know." She could see the semi-hurt look on his face. "Its just that this is all so new, we are still testing the waters, I think we need to figure this all out before we go ahead and broadcast it to the world." She sighed, she had known last night that this conversation needed to happen, but it seemed to be a lot harder than she originally intended.

"I agree," He replied, much to her shock. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to last all day without doing this." He said kissing her. She leaned into him as his hand that was previously on her knee was now smoothing along her thigh and one of her hands had made it into his hair. As they broke apart and he leant his forehead against hers the smile couldn't be missed on either of their faces.

"I'm sure you'll survive Castle, you've only been doing it for 24 hours." She laughed.

"But you know how long I've been wanting to do it KB?" He asked jokingly. "Now why don't we head downstairs to make something for breakfast so we have time to get ready and leave by noon." He said climbing off the bed and holding his hand out to her. She too got up but snuggled into his side instead as the pair of them headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kate found herself in the bathroom attached to the guestroom shortly after 11am. She had decided to do loose curls in her hair and was currently working on those while Castle was finishing getting ready and loading the SUV for the drive to Ocean City. It was only a little over an hour of a drive and Castle didn't need to be there for the wedding party stuff until 1:30pm, so as long as they left around noon they would be good.<p>

Kate and Lanie had agreed to meet up, both having to be early because of their dates in the wedding party, and catch up before the wedding. Kate already knew she would be getting the third degree about what happened this weekend, she was definitely going to need some luck to lie to her best friend.

Kate had finished with her hair, done some light natural makeup with just a little extra sparkle to it, and now she had gone to pull out her dress. She was beyond anxious to see Castle's reaction to her in this dress. It hugged her curves, showed off the small of her back, and the v-neckline teased just a little bit. She was sure that Castle was going to have a hard enough time keeping his hands off of her after the new aspect added to their relationship this weekend, but with this dress, she was just adding to the fire.

She slipped into the dress and stepped into the 4-inch heels she had picked out for the night. She was sure that come the end of it her feet would be throbbing, even chasing down perps in NYC, she got to sit at her desk quite a bit and relax her feet. If she knew Jenny and Ryan she would be dancing into the wee hours of the night, and these heels seemed completely unforgiving.

She smoothed down her dress, fixed her hair, and touched up her makeup a tiny bit before grabbing her small bag that would still need to be placed in her overnight bag, which Castle had most likely already put in the SUV.

She had to admit that her favorite part of the dress was the extent it showed off her legs. The dress hit her mid-thigh, so it was definitely not too short, but just short enough that when matched with her heels it played off her long slender legs.

"Kate!" Castle called up from what sounded like somewhere near the front door. "Are you almost ready to go, KB?" He asked.

"Be down in just a second, Castle," She yelled in reply back to him. This was it, the moment of truth. Kate grabbed everything she had left in the room and made her way down the hall to the elegant curving staircase.

She saw Rick standing near the bottom of the stairs, he was looking outside, holding her jacket in his hand, and she let her heel click a little louder than normal along a step and broke him out of his trance.

"Kate-Beckett-I-Umm," was all he managed to get out.

"You just gonna stand there with my jacket Castle? Or are you going to help me put it on?" She asked teasing him. His mouth wide, his eyes big as they scanned over every inch of her body, from the tall heels that adorned her feet, to the hem of the dress hitting her thigh, and the way it showed off her figure, the jeweled halter strap, and finally her own eyes, meeting his, sparkling a little more than he was used to.

"I-Kate- you look gorgeous." He said finally feeling like he had found the words. He thought she always looked beautiful, but seeing her in this, he needed to pick his jaw up off the floor. He was a grown man, not a teenage boy seeing a girl in something that fit her perfectly for the first time.

"Thanks Castle, but you know, I really would love my jacket." She said rolling her eyes and laughing at him a bit.

"Right, of course." He answered her and slipping the jacket over her shoulders. Spinning her into his arms afterwards and meeting her lips with his own. She got lost in the kiss, she was matched in height with him with her heels on, and she used the opportunity to lightly nip at his bottom lip, as he had done so many times to hers. When the need for air became too much for either of them they broke apart. Kate found herself pressed between the wall and Castle's body, trying to place when exactly they had ended up in this position. His forehead was against hers, and his hands at her hips pulling her body flush against his.

"I just had to get one more of those in," he said giving her one more quick kiss. "Now lets hit the road KB." He said, grabbing her bag from the bottom step and heading towards the car.

* * *

><p>The drive took a little over an hour in the good weather. They hadn't had any snowfall in the last few days so with the roads dry and mostly traffic free they made it to Ocean City with time to spare.<p>

They headed into the hotel to check in and Kate was amazed at the room. He had gotten a two-bedroom suite, what a perfect gentleman he was, considering he would have booked the hotel much before the weekend and things changing between them. Kate said they may as well forgo the second room and she thought Castle's jaw was going to go through the floor again.

"You know Castle, just because you can't be all over me tonight doesn't mean I'm completely off limits, I mean everyone knows I'm your date to the wedding." She said with a little eyebrow raise. She did love to tease him, because he really was such an easy mark.

"And you Katherine Beckett, along with being my date tonight, may be the biggest tease I know." He replied, moving to stand in front of her and trace his fingertips along her side, sending shivers all through out her body, their eyes connecting in the heat of the moment. Rick leaned in to place his lips against hers when the two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

It opened to reveal Lanie and Esposito, both looking stunning and matching all done up for the wedding day. Lanie demanded girl time with Beckett before the ceremony began and Esposito was sent to get Castle to get ready.

* * *

><p>Lanie and Kate proceeded to grab champagne and a quick lunch from the hotel restaurant while they passed the time and Kate surprisingly managed dodged every question Lanie threw at her about the intimate Hampton's weekend, which she only could have learned about from Esposito. She was going to have to kick Castle for not being subtle and demand that her learn that quality if they were going to keep any of this between the two of them for any more that a couple days.<p>

Kate smiled at the thought of them keeping things to themselves for a bit, as much as she wanted everyone to know that her and Rick were finally taking that leap, diving into this head first, she loved that it was just between them for now. Nothing to worry about, no questions to answer, they could just be happy and the time would come when they decided to tell everyone. But for now it was for the best, they still had a lot to figure out, and she was sure it would all only be easier without the complications of everyone else involved and trying to explain themselves. They could worry about all of that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So as always thank you for all our awesome reviews and alerts! And I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. It was a little bit filler, but I had to get them out of the Hampton's and to the wedding location, so it served its point! Please leave me some feedback, especially all of you who have not done so yet, I love to know what you all are thinking (even if its completely horrible) I love every piece of feedback or suggestions!<strong>

**Also, in a matter of hours I will be moving up to school. And unfortunately I may be without internet for a day or two, which means as much as I can write, posting wont be an option. Its also going to be a busy week for me, so I hope to have chapter 8 up for you guys soon, but I don't want to make any promises as to when it will be up because I am not exactly sure!**


	8. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 8: Wedding Bells**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I was AM, and with that hiatus there it may seem like I am, but I promise you all I am not. All I own of Castle is some DVDs, a gorgeous poster and a soon to be ordered t-shirt.**

* * *

><p>Kate and Lanie walked into the ballroom that had been turned into the extremely elegant hall where the wedding would be held. It was covered in whites, blacks, silvers, and gold's, simple yet extraordinary. Numerous guests were already seated, and Kate and Lanie grabbed seats on the groom's side of the hall towards the front. The hall was extravagant looking and Ryan and his groomsman stood at the alter looking amazing in their tuxedos. You could see the nerves written across Ryan's face, Kate knew him well enough to tell, even through the laughing he was doing with his side of the wedding party. Kate noticed Rick almost as soon as she entered the hall. He looked nothing less than amazing in his tux, and all she wanted to do was smooth her fingers over the lapels of the jacket and through his hair. He looked to be in place at the wedding alter; he was calm and collective and trying to feed a lot of that to Ryan. Kate was sure that he too had picked up on Ryan's nerves.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearly 2:30pm on the dot when the band began to play and the wedding party began to proceed down the aisle. The bridesmaids wore long simple, yet gorgeous black silver and gold dresses. They all had their hair in light curls, and they looked amazing along with the decorations of the wedding. Kate was sure that this was all Jenny's doing. She knew that she had put a lot into planning the wedding, and she was glad that it turned out to look as amazing as it did. Jenny and Ryan deserved to have an amazing day. They were the fairytale couple, and the 12th had got to watch it all happen, so being here today to finally say "I Do" was the cherry on top of the sundae.<p>

The crowd rose, and Kate watched Ryan's face light up as Jenny came through the double doors into the hall. Her dress was gorgeous, and Kate couldn't help a smile also spread across her face. Jenny looked nothing less than amazing, and the large smile that graced her lips could not be missed. The white ball gown embedded with silver beads and flowed from an empire waste could not look more amazing on Jenny. She looked gorgeous, and the short veil hit the middle of her back and her ringlet blonde curls peaked from beneath it. The small silver beads adorning the entire gown sparkled in the light along with her eyes as she continued down the aisle toward Ryan. Their eyes had met the moment she walked in the room and they had yet to leave each other. It was clear to anyone in the room that Ryan and Jenny could not be more in love.

Jenny and her father reached the end of the aisle where Ryan met them. Her dad gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Ryan a stern handshake, before Ryan took her hand a lead her up to where the minister stood.

As the ceremony continued on, and the minister spoke his words about the happy couple Kate couldn't help but notice Castle out of the corner of her eye. As she did a blush rose across her cheeks, noticing that the last thing Castle was paying attention to was the ceremony. His eyes were glued to her, a soft smile played upon his lips and his hands folded neatly in front of him. She could tell he was listening to that minister's words, his eyes, though focused on her, had that concentrated look in them. Kate couldn't help but meet his eyes and give him a smile as she did.

"You know Beckett," Lanie whispered to her, "Most people pay attention to the wedding ceremony instead of having eye sex with their partners," she finished nudging Kate with her elbow pulling her out the moment Castle and her were sharing.

"Shut it, Lanie." Kate whispered back. "There was no 'eye sex' as you put it."

"Whatever, girl." Lanie replied with an eye roll before both women turned their attention back to the ceremony.

"The couple has prepared their own vows," The minister announced, as both Jenny and Ryan turned to get their rings.

* * *

><p>As Kevin finished his speech you could see the tears in his eyes threatening to spill, much like those which had already done so in Jenny's. But he held it together as his soon to be wife began her vows.<p>

"Kevin Ryan, there is no man I would rather wake up to each and every morning, or fall asleep with every single night. I meant it when I said you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't wait for our lives to continue together, to have kids and grow old together, and everything in between. Kevin Ryan, you make me the happiest woman alive and there is nothing I want more than to be your wife and be able to tell our friends and family members here today that you are the love of my life. There's no one for me but you, Kevin. I love you with all my heart, and I cannot wait any longer to be Mrs. Jenny Ryan." She finished wiping the tear that escaped from her eye off her cheek as they both turned to the minister, hand in hand, for him to finish the ceremony.

"Do you, Kevin Ryan, take Jenny O'Malley to be your wife? Will you love, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Kevin answered, slipping the ring on Jenny's finger.

"And do you, Jenny O'Malley, take Kevin Ryan to be your husband? Will you love, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others, remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jenny answered as well, placing Kevin's ring on his finger just as he had done to her before.

"With the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finished as Kevin wrapped his arms around Jenny and pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

The kiss was short and sweet before the two walked happily arm in arm down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.

Kate wiped her eyes, tears still there threatening to fall after the beautiful wedding ceremony that just took place. When it came to weddings she really was a hopeless romantic, but after seeing her parents love and hearing all about their wedding she always would be. She wanted that one day. She wanted the big wedding party and all the guests and the big white gown and the celebration. But that would have to wait, she was still a one and done type of girl, and although she was thinking more and more like she may be done these days, wedding plans were no where in her near future.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, gorgeous," She heard whispered into her ear as she was lead away from the crowd of wedding guests headed to the lounge so the main banquet hall could be transformed for the dinner and reception.<p>

"Castle, where are you taking me?" She asked, his hand at the small of her back, his skin on hers thanks to the cut out at the back of her dress. It set her entire body on fire, but she had to act normal, the last thing she wanted Castle to know was that a simple touch could have her this much control on her.

Castle quickly stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a small hallway off the back end of the hotel. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a crushing kiss, her hands quickly moving to the lapels of his jacket to pull herself closer to him, as if that were possible. One of his hands moved slowly up her back, traced her shoulder blades before burying itself in her curls, his tongue fighting for dominance with her own before she pulled away and took a step back from him, his hand leaving her hair and other moving to her hip.

"Castle! Are you crazy?" She asked him, raising her voice enough to let him know she was serious, but not enough that she could be overheard if anyone was in close proximity to the two of them.

"I have been dying to do that since I saw you walk into the wedding hall. I had to Kate, I couldn't resist any longer. You're just lucky I pulled you away and didn't grab you and kiss you, as soon as you walked through the double doors into the hallway." He said, a smirk plastered on his face the entire time and ending it with a small peck on her pursed lips.

"You are insatiable Castle," She said, rolling her eyes. "How do you plan to keep yourself in control all night?"

"Oh, don't worry detective. I have plenty of things up my sleeve for tonight." He replied, completely with an eyebrow gesture and his famous 'I've got a plan' face as Kate liked to call it.

"As long as you aren't like this all night and keep your hands to yourself for the reception Castle." She said beginning to make her way back to the hotel's main lobby.

"I make no such promises Beckett," He called after her, jogging up next to her, his hand claiming its spot on the small of her back again. "You know I can't keep my hands to myself." He finished in her ear, nipping on it gently for the added effect.

"I'm serious, Castle. Hands. To. Yourself." She said in the same stern voice she had used earlier.

"Or what Detective? Finally going to use those cuffs on me?" He said tracing his hand up her back to her should and gently squeezing it.

"Don't even think about it Castle. Because not only will I not be cuffing you, I will be using that extra bed in out room tonight." She said, keeping her face completely straight.

"Oh, come on Kate, I was joking and you know that. I promise I'll behave."

A smile broke out on her face as he raised his hands up in innocence.

"You really are an easy mark Castle. But you still better behave." She said looking around quickly, noting that they were still on their own in the back of the hotel, before giving him a quick kiss and turning to join the rest of the wedding guests.

* * *

><p>"And just where exactly have you two been?" Lanie asked. Eyeing both Kate and Rick as they returned to the hotel lobby in search of their friends after grabbing some champagne and snacks that were out for the guests at the moment.<p>

"We were just mingling." Kate replied, diverting her eyes from both Esposito and Lanie. She should have known that those two would notice Castle and hers disappearance.

"Actually Kate needed to freshen up and I wanted to make sure she made it up to the room alright." Castle said with a smile, hoping that he could get a little bit of the heat off of himself and Kate.

"And I'll believe that when pigs fly," Lanie snickered.

"Good try Castle, but I'm with Lanie on this one." Esposito added with an elbow jab to Rick.

"Believe what you want you two." Kate said with an eye roll. "Castle and I, got nothing to hide."

"Nothing to hide at all." Castle added. "But excuse me while I take my wedding date to get another drink." He informed Lanie and Esposito before placing his hand on Kate's back guiding her toward the bar.

"We are never going to make it through the night with those two watching us like hawks." Kate said with a laugh when they were far enough to not be overheard.

"You've got that one right Kate." Castle replied. "But don't think for a second I'm going to stop being my gentleman self. You are my date tonight, I ought to show you some romance." Kate simply laughed at Castle's statement and smoothed his tie down with her hand after placing her champagne glass on the bar to be refilled.

* * *

><p>"Those two can't hide anything from us," Lanie said to Javier as Castle and Beckett made their way to the bar.<p>

"You've got that right," Esposito agreed, they watched as Kate placed her glass on the counter and smoothed Castle's tie down his chest while biting her lip. Castle's hand was not to be missed placed on her hip, which moved to her back as she turned to grab her filled glass. They stood there for a few minutes, lost within each other, small conversation that could not be heard across the room following between them.

"I remember when we were like that." Lanie said turning to give Esposito a small kiss. He smiled at her afterwards, silently agreeing to her comment.

"Nothing happened this weekend, my ass." She finished. "I will get it out of her by the end of the night. She's already on drink three, some more where that came from and she'll be gushing everything that happened this weekend."

"You are crazy, mama." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't be too hard on Beckett. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, and as long as it's Castle, I don't have to threaten anyone, because he already knows I'd kill him if he ever hurt our girl."

The two smiled at their friends across the room. They both knew it was bound to happen with the amount of time Kate and Rick had been spending together, and how close that had gotten lately. Neither of them wanted anything more than Beckett to be happy and as they watched her laugh, slapping Castle's chest lightly and sipping at her drink, Lanie and Esposito knew they didn't need to worry any longer, because Kate Beckett was clearly more happy than either of them had ever seen her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now here is where I apologize profusely for making you all wait an insane amount of time for this chapter. I was moving and starting a new school year and it just proved very little time to write while I got into the swing of things. It also didn't help that every time I found time to write this chapter didn't want to work with me. But here it is in all it's glorious-ness and I really am super happy with how it turned out. Now you all should thank my Plucky Sidekick for her assistance with the hard decisions in this one and for her encouragement for me to get this chapter done and up. As always I hope you all enjoyed it and if you are still reading this extremely long ramble from me please send me a review to let me know what you think.<strong>

**I make no promises as to when Chapter 9 will be up, but I have started it and if it comes along as quickly and nicely as it's looking it shouldn't be long! Thank you guys for all your patience and kind reviews and keep them coming, because they really do brighten up my life! **


	9. LOVE

**Chapter 9: L.O.V.E**

**Disclaimer: I am home for Canadian thanksgiving this weekend, and I'm sure Andrew Marlowe is not, which means unfortunately I'm still not him and don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p>Dinner and desserts plates had long since been cleared away. Kate had lost count on how many drinks Castle had gotten her throughout the night, and how many insanely fun dances they had shared. After Jenny and Ryan's first dance as a married couple things had started to pick up and it seemed like they would never slow down at this rate. Kate was sitting at her table, nursing another drink. She was slightly tipsy, nothing too in over her head, but she certainly wouldn't be in any shape to drive a car if someone handed her a set of keys right then and there.<p>

Her heels were kicked off her feet under the table, Ryan, Esposito and Castle all talking and joking around at the head table reserved for Jenny, Ryan and their close family, Lanie was off getting another drink or on the dance floor most likely. But as her best friend sat down in the seat beside her and slid a drink in her direction across the table, Kate knew this was not going to be good.

"I love a martini as much as the next girl Lanie, but I think I'm good on the drink front." Kate told her, eying the martini Lanie had brought her, and her almost empty drink she currently had.

"Kate, come on girl. Live a little. What fun is a wedding with an open bar if you don't take advantage of it?" Lanie laughed, holding her own martini up for Kate to cheers. Lanie did have a point. Kate couldn't remember the last time she had drank a little more than she should and had a little fun with it. And with that she picked up the martini and clinked Lanie's glass with her own before taking a large sip.

"You're right Lanie. I mean how often do I let my guard down and have a little fun?" She asked taking another large sip of her martini.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened this weekend with Writer Boy or do I need to get you another drink to get it out of you?"

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed. "I already told you nothing happened, and another drink isn't going to change that."

"I believe you right now as much as I believe Castle's crazy CIA theories. And we both know how much truth they hold." Lanie exclaimed.

"Lanie, I'm serious. Would I lie to you?" Kate managed to get out, still laughing at Lanie's comment on Castle's CIA theories, she'd like to think that even if she were lying, she was more believable than if Castle were spouting one of his inane theories.

"Yes, yes you would Kate Beckett. I know that nothing is the last thing that happened this weekend. You disappear with Castle after the ceremony, his hands have been on you at every chance tonight, you happy and laughing more than I've ever seen you. And don't even think for a second I haven't noticed you fixing his tux and running your hands all over him all night."

"Lanie, you've officially lost it." Kate replied before downing her martini and slamming the glass down on the table. "Nothing has changed, and maybe I'm tolerating him a little more because I'm technically his date to this thing, but we are still the same old Kate and Rick."

"Same old Kate and Rick my ass, hunny, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I know I'll get all the juicy details out of you one of these days. And speaking of juicy details here comes Writer Boy himself," Lanie finished as Rick walked over toward them, giving one of Kate's shoulders a squeeze and running his hand across her upper back before taking the seat next to her.

"I don't think I want to know what you two are discussing, but it's Writer Man Lanie. Writer Man," Castle said before recognizing L.O.V.E begin to play through the speakers. "I'll let this one slide though Lanie, simply because I need to pull my lovely date onto the dance floor with me for this one." He said grasping Kate's hand in his own as she quickly pushed her heels back onto her feet before he pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

Lanie took note of the song as Castle whisked Kate away. She shook her head and laughed slightly, before Esposito led her to the dance floor as well.

* * *

><p>"Castle pulling me out here to dance with you while this is playing is not the most subtle thing ever you know," Kate said, relishing in the feeling of his hands on her back, her own over his shoulders and one of her hands toying with the hairs at the base of his head, while his traced small patterns at the small of her back.<p>

"Katherine Beckett, making some assumptions now are we?" He asked his hot breath not missed on her ear, or the gentle nip he made after finishing his statement.

"No, I mean- Castle, obviously not," she tried to get out, still flustered due being caught by him, "I just mean, others could assume things Castle, obviously I'm not assuming you're in love with me, because you couldn't be. We've only been together for days, sure we've known each other for years, but you cannot be in love with me." Castle could feel her tense under his hands as she continued to rant on, he was dying to cut her off with a kiss, but he knew then he's be in even more trouble.

"Kate, stop, breathe. I didn't mean anything by that comment or making you come dance to this song with me. Slow down, I'm not saying it yet, don't worry. I just needed an excuse to get you back into my arms." He finished placing a light kiss on her cheek as Kate let out a breathe of air.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I just freaked out a little there. This whole thing is still new and-"

"I'm cutting you off, this is a talk for a different night, tonight is supposed to be fun and light and we can talk about these things at a later date. For now I am completely content with you being right here and the two of us dancing." He said as the song came to a close and the next one began. It was One and Only by Adele, Kate realized.

"I love this song," She said placing her head on his shoulder, letting him gently sway the two of them to the music.

"It reminds me of us," Castle replied, placing a kiss to her temple. Her smile growing as she thought about the lyrics of the song and what he was implying. Most of the wedding guests were also dancing, mingling at the bar, or had already left the festivities, since it was getting closer to midnight.

"Tired?" He asked as they headed back to their seats after a few more songs.

"A little bit, been an eventful weekend." She replied.

"Just let me know if you want to head back up to our room." He said and she nodded in agreement. The last thing Kate wanted to do was leave from the party early. But with the late nights and early mornings she had dealt with this weekend she could think of anything better than curling up in bed right now.

* * *

><p>Lanie, Esposito, Kevin and Jenny came to sit with them not much later, and after over an hour of talk between the six of them, Rick noticed Kate was almost falling asleep in her chair, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head laid upon his shoulder. Her eyes were shut lightly, and he knew she wasn't asleep yet, but it wouldn't be much longer until she would be.<p>

"I hate to be the downer of this party, but my date is falling asleep over her, and I ought to get her back to our room." Castle said.

"I'm not asleep Castle," Kate mumbled. "Just resting my eyes."

"Tired our girl out much this weekend Castle?" Lanie asked. "She used to be the life of the party."

"And our room Castle? Don't think we missed that one." Esposito added.

"You guys are crazy." Kate said, lifting her head off Castles shoulder and standing up. "Goodnight guys," Castle said. "See you two at the precinct Tuesday," He added noting toward Lanie and Esposito. "And you guys have a wonderful trip. See you both when your back. It was a great night." He finished patting Ryan on the back.

"It really was guys. The ceremony was beautiful and tonight was great." Kate said with a smile, before the two of them headed out of the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked her, placing a kiss to her temple as they stood waiting for the elevator.<p>

"I did. The ceremony was wonderful, and you are a lovely dance partner Castle." She smiled.

"Well, this just means I will have to take you out for dinner and dancing once we are back in New York, then doesn't it?" Kate simply smiled and nodded as the elevator doors opened in front of them and they stepped in before Castle pressed the button for their floor and to close the doors. As he stepped in front of her, taking advantage of the empty elevator to wrap his arms around her back and place his lips on her own. The kiss was sweet and tender, want and need of their kiss earlier in the day faded away. As Castle pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, Kate reached down to pull her heels off of her feet.

"These have got to go," she said as she did so.

"Sore?" Castle asked placing a kiss to her temple as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to their floor. He let her lead the way out of the elevator and down the hall, his hand reclaiming what now seemed like his spot on her lower back.

"Running around all day catching murders in them is one thing, but dancing the night away in them is another, I don't remember the last time my feet have been this sore."

"Well you are in for a treat tonight then aren't you." Castle said opening the door to their suite. "Go grab a seat on the couch, I'm going to grab us both some water and then I'll come join you." He finished before disappearing toward the kitchenette.

* * *

><p>Kate sat with her back against the one are of the couch, he legs stretched over the length. Castle reappeared with two glasses of water, as promised, setting them on the coffee table before flipping on the fireplace and sitting on the couch with her feet in his lap. He slowly began to massage on of them, Kate letting her head drop back at the sensation.<p>

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked.

"You were a lovely date tonight Kate, it's the least I can do. Imagine I had to do this thing alone? Or worse, had to bring someone else and watch you with another guy all night? I wouldn't have made it through." He responded, continuing to work the tight muscles of her feet.

"Well to be honest, I'm glad I didn't have to see some girl on your arm tonight either." Kate admitted. "But I think Lanie and Esposito may be on to us."

"Think?" He asked with a laugh. "Kate those two have been speculating things for years, and there's been nothing to speculate about. Now that there is something, they are going to have a field day." Kate simply laughed at his statement.

"I think I'd be more worried if they didn't catch on." She replied.

* * *

><p>Castle smiled at her, turning his attention back to her calves that he had now worked up to massaging. He noticed her head lay back against the arm of the couch, and after a solid 10 minutes of silence between them, he was sure that she had fallen asleep. He carefully slipped out from under her legs to kneel next to the arm of the couch he head rested upon.<p>

"Kate, wake up," He whispered, brushing her hair back from her face as she stirred and opened her eyes slowly to him.

"Way to put me to sleep with that massage Castle." She joked, moving to climb of the couch and stretch as she got up. "But thank you for it, it was amazing." She said placing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Let's get you to bed sleepy head," he said. She simply nodded and followed him toward the master bedroom of the suite.

After taking their turns in the washroom, Castle crawled into the bed next to an already sleeping Kate.

"Sweet dreams," He whispered, placing a kiss to her temple before she turned and cuddled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, before being lulled to sleep himself, her cherry scent surrounding him and a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to all those who added and alert or favourite and especially those who reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. So keep the reviews coming! This was definitely one of my favourites to write, and this is that chapter I planned the story around. It came from the idea of Castle and Beckett dancing and Ryan and Jenny's wedding, and turned into all of this!<strong>

**So for those still reading, you may have noticed that the wedding is over, but the story hasn't come to a close quite yet. I have two more chapters planned out after this, and a possibility of an epilogue. I am still undecided on that. But just a heads up that this One and Only is starting to come to a close. Not to worry though, because I have a few other stories up my sleeve for after this one!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this as always, and as always I hope you all leave me some of your thoughts on the chapter!**


	10. Don't Give Up On Anything

**Chapter 10: Don't give up on anything**

**Disclaimer: Unless Andrew Marlowe also has a run away muse, I am still not him.**

* * *

><p>Kate woke up, expecting castles arms around her, or in the least him sprawled next to her on the king bed, but her surprise she woke up alone, and his side of the bed had grown cold. She slowly climbed from the bed, stretching as she did and grabbed one of the robes from the top of the dresser, pulling it on before going in search of him throughout the hotel room.<p>

She found him sitting on the couch, his hair still a mess and his feet propped up on the table. His laptop was perched in from of him as his typed away furiously on it.

"You're up?" he asked, looking up from his laptop to her leaning against the doorframe.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 11," He answered. "I wanted to let you sleep and inspiration hit, so I figured typing out here wouldn't wake you."

"Typing in bed wouldn't have woke me," she replied. "I missed you when I woke up this morning." She said as she walked over to the couch to sit next to him and give him a small kiss. There was a quiet knock at the door just as Castle began typing away again.

"And that will be breakfast," He announced placing the laptop aside to get up and answer the door.

"Now this is why I keep you around," Kate joked as Castle rolled in a small table of numerous plates of food that smelled delicious.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm useful for something."

Kate walked over to the table of food to uncover plates of pancakes, French toast, bacon, eggs and any other breakfast food one could possibly want.

"You do realize there's only two of us, right Castle?" she asked as she discovered the large amount of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted," he answered sitting back down at his laptop, his fingers rapidly moving against the keys as if he had never left them.

"You really should grab some breakfast while it's warm," she told him, placing a piece of bacon in her mouth. "It's delicious."

"Just want to finish this chapter." He answered, not even looking up from his screen. Kate realized inspiration must have really struck him to be this involved in a chapter. He had yet to even notice that under her robe she had traded her tank and boy short pajamas for one of his dress shirts.

He continued to type for the next half an hour, as Kate picked away at her breakfast, eating slowly and watching him type. It was interesting, watching the way his facial expression changed with the words he typed. She could tell when the story was working with him, when he was pondering where to go next, and when he would get frustrated, which usually followed him hitting the delete key furiously. She understood now why he liked to stare at her when she filled out her paper work. You saw another side to a person when they were completely involved in something, their actions not thought about, but simply on cue with their emotions.

When he finally set the laptop aside, he took her almost empty breakfast plate with it before placing his palm on her cheek and kissing her.

"Good morning." He said pulling away. "Sorry about that. But my next chapter came to me, and I had to get it out."

"No need to apologize Rick," she replied. "It was actually interesting watching you."

"Oh, staring at me while I write are you, and you say it's creepy when I do it?" He said before placing a small peck on her lips before getting up to get some breakfast for himself.

"It's still creepy. I wasn't staring at you, just casually glancing while I ate."

"Whatever you say, detective. I may have been absorbed in my writing but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel your eyes on me the entire time."

Kate blushed at his statement. She may have been staring some; although that was something she would never admit.

"You can't hide that blush either Kate," He said trailing off, coming to sit back down next to her.

"You know me too well Castle." She admitted.

"Or just enough." He replied with a smile.

"What time do we need to check out by?" She asked him a few minutes later.

"I got us late check out, so by 4 at the latest. But I promised I'd be home to have dinner with my mother, so I wanted to hit the road around 3."

"That's fine by me. I've got to be up early and into the precinct tomorrow anyway. Got to get caught up on everything I missed this weekend."

"You are more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight, you know that."

"I think I'm going to have to skip this one, Rick. You should catch up with your mom, and I will probably end up in a bubble bath when I get back and then head to bed."

"You in a bubble bath, are you sure I need to catch up with my mother?" He said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Down, writer boy. I will be the only one in my bubble bath tonight. And yes you must catch up with your mother." She replied, in a stern yet playful tone.

"Way to crush my dreams, Kate. Thanks for that one."

"I am sure your ego will survive. It's big enough, I've got to bring you down a notch or two every chance I get." She said standing up, her robe falling open as she did. "Now I am going to jump in the shower." She finished noticing his change in expression. "Alone, Castle."

"Your ruin all my fun." He replied standing up to meet her eye to eye. Placing his hand on her hip and pulling her into him. "Have you been wearing this the entire time and I am just noticing now?" He said, his eyes raking over her body, taking in her just rolled out of bed appearance.

"I stole it before I came out to find you this morning yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Are you kidding me? If I had known this I would have thrown my laptop on the floor the moment you came out here."

"Very funny, Castle. Now I really am going to shower, alone. If I hear you turn that door knob you will be in big trouble mister." She finished, pulling him in for a kiss, immediately opening her mouth to his own, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hands had moved into his hair, her nails scraping gently along his scalp, while his own had moved to the small of her back, pulling her body flush against his own. When she pulled away, a smile graced her lips, which in turn became a smirk, after seeing the state she had put him in. She turned and walked away, putting slightly more of a sway in her hips than normal.

"Katherine Beckett," He called after her. "You are going to be the death of me."

"I'm sure you will live Castle. Besides if you don't there's no more where that came from for you." She turned to smirk at him, leaning against the doorframe that lead to the bathroom.

"You better lock that bathroom door, or I refuse to be responsible for my actions." He replied as she walked through the door and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Biggest tease," he grumbled sitting back down and pulling his laptop back onto his lap to continue writing.

* * *

><p>"This is the last of it?" Castle asked, throwing Kate's overnight bag over his shoulder and grabbing his own suitcase.<p>

"I can carry that Castle, I'm quite capable." She said, picking up her garment bag from across the bed.

"And I am quite capable of carrying it down for you too," He said giving her a quick kiss before opening the door for her. She simply rolled her eyes at his actions. Always the gentleman, he was, and that was the last thing Kate Beckett was used to.

They headed down to the hotel lobby and Castle checked them out before heading out to load the SUV with their bags.

The trip home was short, filled with light conversation between the two of them.

Arriving at Kate's apartment, Castle had insisted on parking and walking her to her door, even through her complaints that she would be fine to get up there herself. She knew that giving in to him was the only option, if she hadn't he would have followed her to the door anyways; there was no winning with him.

"Are you coming into the precinct tomorrow?" She asked as they rode the elevator up to her floor.

"Of course," He replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"Well I know you've got to get some work done on the new book, so I figured we might be seeing less of you."

"No chance Kate, you can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a laugh. "Black Pawn will get my manuscript when I get it to them. They can wait, I'd much rather be running around with you than writing these days." He said.

"You know I would never take you for the cop type Castle, but having you around, it really is great. And thank you for this weekend. It was exactly what I needed" Kate said as the neared her door.

"You coming in?" She asked, unlocking her door and walking into the apartment. Setting her bags down with a plop near the door, not caring about them. He nodded and followed behind her, hanging her dress in the closet, and following her into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you had a good weekend. I was scared I wouldn't be a good host." He said sheepishly.

"You are always a good host Castle, don't give me that." She said garbing herself a glass of water.

"Well as much as I don't want to leave, you know mother doesn't like to kept waiting, and it's nearly 5. But I'm glad you had a good weekend Kate. I'll have to bring you back in the summer, it's even better." He said, walking towards her and pulling her into his arms.

"Still working to see me in that swim suit Castle? I'd thought you had given up by now." She said, teasing him.

"Always," He said simply. "And you should know by know that I don't give up on anything." He gave her a gentle kiss, placing his lips atop of hers, just barely, before pulling back. It was unlike the majority of the kisses shared between the two of them this weekend. It was gentle, not lust filled, no expectations to be met, or words to be shared through it, just a kiss before he said his final goodbye and left her apartment. But not before he promised to see her in the morning at the precinct and she swore him against any funny business while there.

* * *

><p>Rick arrived at the loft to find his mother lounging on the couch, a full glass of red wine in her hand and numerous scripts laid out on the table in front of her.<p>

"Richard, you're back." she exclaimed.

"I just dropped Kate off at her place and drove over here. I wouldn't forget out dinner plans."

"And how was the weekend away?" She asked.

"It was good. I think it was what we both needed. I'm glad I asked her to come along. And the wedding was wonderful."

"Really Rick, that's all you're going to tell your poor mother? Don't think I don't see the smile you are trying to hide on your face."

"I've got no clue what you are talking about mother." He replied. "Did you already order in for dinner?" he asked.

"I ordered Italian about half an hour ago, so it should be here any time. But I'm surprised Kate's not joining us tonight."

"I offered, but she said she wanted to relax and get to bed early tonight." He explained. "She has to be at the precinct pretty early tomorrow from the sounds of it."

"Well, you whisked the girl away from the city for four days, no wonder she has to be in early tomorrow, Richard. And she wanted to relax tonight? What on earth did the two of you do all weekend?" Martha asked, giving her son an acquiring look.

"That is between me and Kate. Trust me, she got plenty of relaxation in this weekend, but with the busyness of the wedding yesterday she was just tired. I know what your thinking Mother, and I'm not giving you any more information." Martha simply sighed at her son, she knew that something had happened between him and Kate Beckett this weekend, even if he refused to admit it. And she was sure that soon enough everything would come to light.

* * *

><p><strong>So like always, thanks to those who reviewed, it keeps me writing know that people are enjoying the story I'm weaving, and also to those who favourited or alerted. I apologize for the small wait between this and Chapter 9, my muse decided to take some vacation time. I hope to have the last chapter of this one up before the end of the month. I am participating in NaNoWirMo this year, which means all of my free time in the month of November will be dedicated to that. If you are a writer or an aspiring writer and don't know of NaNoWriMo I recommend checking it out! So that said, I have some other stories up my sleeve, and I'm not disappearing, simply taking a hiatus from fanfiction for a month. But I will be back in December with something new! In the mean time feel free to follow my twitter or tumblr, both of which can be found on my profile, especially if you are interested in my NaNo stuff, because that's where I will be posting some of it!<strong>

**Lastly, please leave me some feedback, it is always appreciated!**


	11. The Day After

**Chapter 11: The Day After**

**Disclaimer: I really hope you guys aren't still thinking I own any part of Castle.**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett was never the type of girl to be dependent on another person. Even as a child she never crawled into her parent's bed after a nightmare, never had a night-light; she was never dependent on anything. That was until Richard Castle came around. She found herself tossing and turning for most of the night despite her exhaustion. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep without him; it was that in the few nights they had spent together she had enjoyed his presence. She liked his arms wrapped around her, the light kisses he would press to her skin, and waking up to him in the morning. Their weekend together couldn't have gone better, and now as her alarm clock woke her at 5am she wished she had taken Castle up on his offer for dinner last night, as it would have been almost guaranteed that she would never had made it back to her apartment.<p>

She managed to drag herself out of bed and was headed to the precinct by 7am. She was already ahead of schedule and glad because she had agreed to stop by the morgue and see Lanie at some point during the day. She knew Lanie wanted details about the weekend, but Kate was tight lipped. She wouldn't get a thing out of her no matter how hard she pried.

"You're in early this morning, Beckett." Esposito said as she reached her desk, and sank down into her chair, rubbing her face hoping that she could wake herself up somehow.

"You're point, Espo?" She asked, half joking, half annoyed due to her lack of sleep.

"Just strange. I certainly didn't expect it. That and you don't have a writer attached to your hip, also surprising." He finished, and speak of the devil Richard Castle walked through the precincts elevator doors, two cups of coffee and a bag which was sure to be a bear claw in hand.

He set the cup of coffee and the bear claw in front of Beckett, and she pounced on it, taking a long sip of the coffee in seconds, hoping that it would jump-start her brain.

"Well, good morning to you too detective." Castle said with a laugh, taking his seat next to her desk and leaning towards her. "I figured you would be in early after having the weekend off, and also figured you would need all the coffee you could get this morning."

"Thanks, Castle. But I'm fine, I could have done without the coffee this morning." She said, walking away from him, toward the break room to hide the small smile on his face. He really did know her too well.

"Just going off my own exhaustion this morning." He said, following right behind her. "It seems that these days I sleep better with one beautiful detective curled in my arms."

Kate couldn't hide the small blush that crept onto her cheeks. She smiled up at him; somehow he had managed to trap her between his body and the wall of the break room.

"I'm taking that blush as agreement on your part." He replied, placing a small kiss to her cheek and walking back to the bullpen to talk to Esposito.

She was going to have to kill him if he planned on keeping this up at the precinct. She lost all her composure around him now, couldn't keep her thoughts or actions straight. She really had to go talk to Lanie.

"I'm going to the morgue boys," She shouted toward them as she walked toward the elevator. "Be back in a bit."

"Do you not want company, Beckett?" Castle called after her. She simply smiled at him and shook her head. Castle coming along would surely only make things worse. She could keep her story straight without him there, not worrying about him spilling the beans, and she could keep some composure, which was the last thing she seemed to be able to do around him lately.

* * *

><p>When Kate arrived at the morgue, she had prepared herself for a full-blown interrogation. Lanie had tried to pry details out of her the wedding and reception, now that the weekend was over, they were back in New York she could just imagine what kind of questions and speculation she would be facing this morning. She knew Lanie was watching her closely at the reception, and she knew her and Castle had acted more friendly than they normally were, not by much, but knowing Lanie and Esposito their already wandering thoughts paired with Kate and Rick's actions was a blueprint for disaster.<p>

"Girl, I was wondering when you would finally show up." Lanie greeted her as she walked into the morgue. "Figure you were avoiding me. Any reason for that you want to share?"

And so it began. Kate simply laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, nothing to share, sorry Lanie. I knew you were hoping I'd come in here with all these stories to share, but I've got nothing."

"You are not getting off that easy Kate Beckett. You and Writer-Boy spent the entire weekend together, went to Ryan's wedding as each others date and shared a hotel room after the wedding, no stories is simply not an option."

Kate rolled her eyes at her best friend. She knew coming into this that she would be getting the third degree, but Lanie was really not backing down on this one.

"Really Lanie, he took me to the Hamptons for the weekend, and we went with each other because neither of us had a date and didn't want to go alone, you knew that."

"And you just so happened to share a hotel room after the wedding?" She asked, eyeing her best friend, knowing there was more to this story than Kate was telling her.

"Really Lanie, we just shared a hotel room and slept. It was nothing, he insisted."

"Sure, whatever you say girl. I'm sure he insisted the two of you spend the weekend in the Hamptons, and you nearly fall asleep on his shoulder after dancing the night away."

Kate blushed, the memories of the reception flooding back to her. They really did act differently than normal that night, and she couldn't be surprised that her friend noticed it.

"He did." Kate replied, looking down at her feet. She couldn't keep on this denying game for much longer, and was hoping at the small sign of defeat Lanie would give up and stop prying.

"Well I still believe that is the furthest thing from the truth, Katherine Beckett, but I also now you and Castle. And I know that there's something that has changed with you two. And I know that once you two figure whatever it is out you will tell me. So I will drop this, but you better be telling me the whole story sometime soon."

"Thanks, Lanie." Kate replied, giving her best friend a small smile.

"I'll also let you get back to him. The way you two were acting at the wedding I'm surprised he's not here with you."

"Did you really think I'd bring him? He's worse at keeping secrets than I am Lanie."

Lanie simply laughed at Kate's comment and the truth it held.

"But I will tell you once we get things figured out Lanie, and thanks for not prying too much."

"You two better get things figured out soon, girl. I want these stories. And I haven't seen you as happy as you were this weekend in a long time. Castle is good for you Kate. Let him be there."

"Don't worry Lanie, I'm not running from this anymore, and I promise you'll be the first to know." And with that Kate made her way out of the morgue and headed back to the precinct to see if they had managed to catch a case yet.

* * *

><p>As the day wound to a close, Kate finished signing the last piece of paperwork on the very simple case they got that day. Routine homicide, where they had it figured out within in minutes and the perpetrator in custody in a matter of a few hours. Kate didn't mind days like these, where she managed to get a case and close it in the same day, and where she actually got to go home at a normal hour. She noticed Castle and Esposito in the break room; laughing about something as she closed the file she just finished and went to join them.<p>

"Beckett, joining us for some fun for once?" Esposito asked her.

"Actually I just came to let you both know all the paperwork on the case is done now, so I'm calling it an early night, figured you boys would want to do the same."

"Sounds great, boss." Javier replied, "Any plans for the night?" He asked her.

"Nope, just going to go relax at home, probably read a good book, the usual." She answered and saw the look that Esposito gave Castle after her reply.

"Well, don't you two have too much fun without me. See you guys tomorrow." He said and left Castle and Beckett in the break room.

"You know Kate, if you don't have plans you are more than welcome to come and join us for dinner."

"Is that an invitation, Castle?" She asked him.

"Of course," he answered. "You are always welcome to join us for dinner. And you know I have a new bottle of wine I've been dying to try, I wouldn't mind some company for that."

"Sounds like a good night, Castle, but you better be on your best behavior." She replied.

"Always, Beckett." He smiled back at her.

"I have a hard time believing that. Especially after this weekend."

"I was a gentleman this weekend!" He replied quickly, defending himself.

"I'm just joking with you, Castle. Now come on, I'm starving and someone promised me some dinner tonight."

"After you, Kate." He replied, holding her jacket for her to slip on before grabbing his own, turning back around to find her hand outstretched to him, taking it in his own, the two of them headed toward the precinct elevator, hand in hand, for the first time, the smiles not to be missed on eithers face.

* * *

><p><strong>And so that is that Ladies and Gentlemen. An awful long time later, One and Only is finally complete. I know I've been horrible with updating, especially with this last chapter, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. I would love for you all to leave me some feedback on this one. Also, if you are looking to read more of my stuff, I just uploaded a small one shot earlier tonight, and am looking very forward to getting another new multi-chapter fic going after this one. So I hope you all join me for the next ride. And I cannot thank all of you that have reviewed, favourited, and put this story or myself on alert enough. You guys are the reason I love writing so much. So many thanks to you all!<strong>


End file.
